Dreams cause Smex
by Furry-Shota38
Summary: Shima's dream leads to a new opinion about a little demon and what people have to say to him. WARNING YAOI!


Disclaimer: I wish I was the owner of Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) but that honor goes to Katō Kazue.

* * *

_His tail swished back and forth playfully as he walked closer, grin already displayed on his face._

_As he leaned over me I could feel his heat, smell his aroma, and get mesmerized by those wonderful blue eyes. Than he moved to my ear and whispered "tonight I'm going to devour you!"_

_It didn't even take five minutes before I was moaning out in pleasure his hands, his tail, and his lips. They were driving me to the edge, than I felt it the twisting pain in my gut, my vision blurred, and I jerked forward screaming his name…_

I jumped forward almost falling off the bed but I steadied my self. I looked over to Ryuji he was still asleep and it looks like I didn't wake him with my outburst. That's when I noticed than my pants and bed sheets were soaked through with sweat.

I got up gathered my clothes; jeans and a white t-shirt nothing special, the dirty sheets, and my orange scented shampoo. My mind was still in a daze from the dream that I just woke up from. I looked outside and the sun hadn't even risen. I glanced at the clock… 6:30. Need. To. Sleep. More. Was my only thought as I left the room.

I walked down to the laundry room to wash my sheet all the wile thinking of a certain demon that invaded my dreams and my body. I felt my face heat up at the thought of him forcing me down and whispering in to my ear.

"Morning Shima-san"

I jumped up "Ah… M-morning Bon. W-when did you get here?"

"Just now why?" he said with a puzzled look on his face. "Are you feeling ok your face is all read and you look like you just saw a ghost?" there was genuine concern in his voice.

I couldn't tell him that I was lusting over Rin Okumura. Everyone still hated him and feared that he would go wild again.

**WAIT!**

**I'm not lusting over Rin! We are both guys! It must have been the effects of that nightmare. School to hard to and I haven't read any pornos lately so I must not be feeling well.**

"Don't worry I just didn't sleep well and you startled me when you walked in."

"Ok you should go and get some rest remember classes are cancelled today due to _Okumura._" He spat Okumura's name and I got so angry at the tone of his voice and the look on his face that I almost punched him, but I calmed my self down and gave a quick reply. "Ya."

I left the room to grab a shower I was fuming with rage. He has no right to speak about Okumura that way. How dare he!

I turned the shower handle and waited for the temperature to adjust. I stepped in and hissed as the steaming hot water hit my chest. I started to lather up and wash my body and hair but my mind started to wander and I could feel the blood pooling to my groin. I groaned but realized that this could snap me out of the daze I was in earlier.

My hand reached down to grab my now painful erection. I started to pump myself while thinking about some curvy, big-breasted blond women. However the more I thought about her the less pleasured I felt.

That's when my mind wandered to the image of me being pinned by Okumura his left hand holding my hands above my head at the wrists, his right hand pinching and rubbing my nipples, his tail wrapping around my hard cock pumping slowly. I started to feel that same feeling in me gut again…

"AH… RIN!" I had to grip onto the wall for support. I had started to rub and pinch my nipples and my pumping and slowed down. I couldn't think all I felt was Rin's hands and tail exploring and tracing my body.

That feeling in my gut came again and before I could think I threw my head back and screamed! "RIN! I'M CUMMING!"

My body felt week and I leaned on the back wall. Everything was still a blur but my mind started to refocus. I could see cum coating the wall and my hand. I started to think about what just happened.

**Just came thinking about Okumura?! But I'm not gay I don't like men. But I think… I might… no its impossible even If I did have SOME feelings for him he likes Moriyama-san. I have no chance.**

It was now 12:45 in the afternoon. The sheets and towels were drying, homework was done, and it was lunchtime. I headed to the dining hall to gab something to eat when I saw Rin out of the corner of my eye. He was wearing Jeans, a blue and green t-shirt, and his trademark Sword in its silk red sleeve. I jumped behind a display hoping he didn't see me and mentally smacking my self for acting like such a Uke.

The look on Rin's face was heart breaking he looked like he lost everything. That's when I saw Moriyama-san sitting by her self. I was confused so I walked up to her table.

"How are you doing Moriyama-san? Why aren't you eating with Okumura-kun?"

She looked up but at the mention of Okumura's name she froze in fear. It took a minute or two but she finally spoke up. "I don't want to see his face again! He lied to me. As far as I'm concerned he is as good as Satan!" I could see the anger in her face and also the hurt.

"Oh." was all I could say. Again I felt that same rage building.

I left to go and grab something to eat and that's when I saw Rin leaving via the back exit. I had an irresistible urge to follow after him.

He walked all the way to the same forest where we first found out about Rin's true nature. I couldn't stop thinking how cool he looked…

"Shima what are you doing?"

I looked up and Rin was standing there with a mix of anger and confusion on his face. "Oh. I just saw you leaving the cafeteria alone so I came to hangout." It was than that I noticed that he was in his demon form. His tail swished around happily at my words but than it stopped.

"Why I'm Satan's son remember aren't you afraid of me?" His tone was angry but also loneliness.

"I wanted to have lunch with you; you looked lonely. I'm not afraid of you your still the same old Rin Okumura you have always bin." As I finished his face lit up with happiness. My heart skipped beat loudly in my chest and I could feel my face heat up. He came closer and looked worried. "Shima-san are you ok your face is all red?" He was right over me his tail swishing back and forth, his deep blue eyes gazing into mine. I could smell his scent it was like a cool cinnamon with some heat; it was intoxicating. My Head felt fuzzy and in that moment I realized it! I wanted to be here for him, I wanted to be the one that he turned to you. I loved him.

"Okumura I could never hate you! I love you!" He had shock all over his face but it quickly changed as he leaned in closer and placed a slow but gentile kiss on my lips.

He straightened up right away to see the look on my face. "I love you to Shima-san." Just hearing those words made my heart stop. And that's when he leaned in again except this time he stepped closer and gently ran his fingers along my jaw. It felt like my body was on fire, and in fact it was. His flames had spread all over my body but they didn't hurt in fact I could _feel _his emotions, they wrapped around me and made my heart beat harder.

He continued to move up my jaw line to the back of my neck, he tilted me back ever so slightly and placed a more forceful kiss on my lips. He nibbled at my bottom lip as if to ask for entrance, I opened my mouth and he slowly slid his tongue in. I felt it slide over my teeth and explore my mouth. He tasted amazing it was a combination of heat and sweetness. I involuntarily moaned into the kiss, which was met with a smile and he continued on until he found my tongue and coaxed it out. The battle for dominance started and I quickly gave in.

We finally separated and were panting hard taking in air as fast as possible. When I finally looked up at him I managed to say, "That was wonderful!"

He looked around for a few munities before saying, "Quickly follow me." We walked back to his dorm and went to his room. He and Okumura-Sensei now lived in different rooms. When we got there he opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I stepped in and before I could think he had already closed and locked the door. He leaned in and planted another soft kiss to my lips and we moved backwards towards his bed. He was leaning over me and placed another kiss on my lips this time a little rougher. He trailed kisses down my jawline to my neck and ending at my collarbone.

"Okumura! Ah…" he slowly sucked and bit down on my neck, not so hard as to hurt just enough to leave a mark.

**He Marked Me?**

The thought of him being possessive with me made the blood go straight to my groin and my already painful erection. He moved to my ear and nibbled on my earlobe. "Ah please don't stop Okumura!"

He licked ear and whispered in a deep, lust filled tone "Your wish is my command." He started to pull off my shirt and I unbuckled his jeans. He leaned over and continued his exploring now with the aid of his tail. I never noticed it before but his tail is soft like velvet. It passed over my chest and moved over my nipples. I had to choke back a moan but if he continued like this I would be a puddle of goo by the end of the night.

He started kissing down my neck again passing my collarbone and moving to the nipple that wasn't being played with by his tail and started to suck on it and gently nibble at it. The combined sensation was incredible. I couldn't take it anymore and moaned out "Please Okumura don't torment me." He understood and stood up in order to remove his shirt at the same time I removed my Jeans. By the time I had my jeans were off he was completely exposed. I could do nothing but stair in aww. His body was amazing, I couldn't stop my eyes he had perfectly toned muscles, perfectly defined abbs, predominant hipbones, and lean legs.

I couldn't stop my self from saying "you look incredible Okumura-kun." That's when my eyes found his manhood it had to me 8 no 9 inches long I was speechless. He leaned over my once more and started to trail kisses down my abbs stopping at my boxers. He kissed where my manhood was. "Hmmm… Okumura hurry." Was all could say, it was starting to get painful from just waiting. He quickly pulled off my boxers and before I could breathe a sigh of relief I felt him lick and place a small kiss on the head of my cock.

He took all of my manhood into his mouth in one moment. I've never felt a feeling like that before in my life having my cock surrounded by his hot wet mouth, the feeling of his tongue sliding around my cock.

"AHHHH… R-rin that feels sooo goooood!"

He started to move his head back and forth sucking in hard as he moved. He changed his speed from fast to slow any number of times all I knew was that I was at his mercy. All of a sudden he stopped and drew back his head, my cock fell out of his mouth with a pop. The cold air made me shiver and breath in sharply, I looked up to see what was wrong when I saw him lean over and grab a bottle with purple liquid.

He poured some on to his fingers and moved it around, he had a grin on his face as he went back to my manhood and again took all of it into his mouth. I threw my head back onto the pillow in pure bliss until I felt something cold and wet press up against my entrance. He quickly plunged one of his fingers deep into me in one go; the pain was overwhelming but shortly after it was replaced by overpowering pleasure.

"R-rin that feels amazing." Was all I managed to get out between moans and pants. When his fingers started to do a scissoring motion I couldn't take it any more. By body tensed up and everything went white as I screamed out "RIN! I-I'm GOING TO CUMMMMMM! ~"

He swallowed every last drop of my seed. Still in my daze I saw him coat his cock in that same purple liquid from before. As I was coming out of my daze I felt the tip of his cock press against my entrance as he leaned in to give me a passionate kiss. I could still taste my seed mixed in with his natural taste; it was wonderful. Than I felt immense pain as he entered me it was quickly replaced with the feeling of being filled by him and breathtaking pleasure. He broke are kiss to look into my eyes and when he did he noticed the pain that I was in. "S-sorry I should have prepped you more. Does it hurt? Can I move?"

I quickly said "N-no its ok. It doesn't hurt that much anymore and yes please continue."

Not wanting to waste time he quickly pulled out and slammed in again this time I lunged forward my eyes almost popped out of my head with the blast of pleasure that ripped through my body. "W-What ever you just hit, hit it again!" He was more than happy to fulfill my request. His tail also wrapped my now hard manhood and started pumping slowly.

I felt my body tense up one more time as he slammed in one more time and drove me over the edge; everything went white and my vision blurred. "RIN I-I'M CUMMING!" I felt him cum deep in side me my body was tingling and I started to feel sleepy. He unsheathed from me and lay down next to me. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over are bodies. He grabbed be and held me close then whispered into my ear "I love you Shima-san!"

"I love you to Okumura-kun. I will always be here for you know mater what happens." Was my response, we shared one last kiss before sleep over took us. Intertwined forever we will protect each other and stand by each other forever.

* * *

A/N: So this was my first fanfiction I know it's not the best but I will do everything I can to improve on my work. I've never tried anything like this before, I wouldn't mind getting some comments the good, the bad and well the ugly. I just ask that you give me a chance. I wish I had a beta for this fanfiction but I don't. I will try to get one in the future.


End file.
